Lee Vs. He
by Lisa Anne
Summary: Lee discovers and old friend has past connections with Amanda; jealousy ensues


  
Title: Lee Vs. He  
  
Author: Lisa Anne  
  
  
  
Amanda sat at Lee's desk, typing. She had a little bit of paper work to do and then she was free  
to go home. Lee needed to attend an embassy party and he had invited her. She hated those  
things, all of the mingling, but a chance to spend a night out with Lee Stetson thrilled her. She  
was getting more and more fond of him. And she knew that was not good, but she just couldn't  
help herself.  
  
Lee walked in. Amanda smiled at him. "Good morning. I'm almost finished here and then you  
can have your desk back."  
  
"Oh, no hurry. Amanda, about tonight. Is there any way we could postpone it?" Lee asked.   
Amanda stopped typing and looked at Lee.  
  
"Of course. Is something wrong?" Amanda asked.  
  
"An old friend is in town and I promised that we would get together. She's only here for the  
night. Besides, I know how much you hate those embassy things," Lee said. Amanda looked  
down at her hands. She tried to get them to type, but she seemed to have no control over them.  
  
"It's okay. Embassy parties are not my favorite. And it's not like we are dating or anything....   
And I wouldn't want you to back out on a promise. Besides, I have an old friend coming in to  
town for the weekend. We were going to get together tomorrow, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind  
changing that,." Amanda said, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice. It wasn't  
working.   
  
"Good. There won't be any problems then... Ah, What kind of old friend?" Lee asked,  
curiously.   
  
"You know, the old kind," Amanda said evasively, going back to her typing, concentrating hard  
to make herself look calm, although she still wasn't able to type a single thing. Before Lee could  
respond, the telephone rang.. He shook his head and answered with a sigh.  
  
" Hello?... Yeah, no problem. Be there in a minute." Lee hung up the phone and looked at  
Amanda. "Billy needs to see me. Hey, I'm sorry about tonight. I promise I will make this up to  
you," Lee said, walking out the door.  
  
Amanda watched as Lee left the room, wondering how close he and 'this old friend' really were.   
  
  
  
  
"You're late, Scarecrow. My office, now." Billy said, as Lee walked into the bullpen. The two  
of them headed into his office.   
  
"Fieldman dropped all his files and they caused a traffic jam in the hallway. I couldn't get  
through unless I helped the poor guy. Why do we keep him around? Can't we stick him  
somewhere else?" Lee asked.  
  
"Geez, it's too bad you already have a partner," Billy said with a grin on his face, closing the  
door as they entered the office.  
  
"Cute, Billy. What's up?" Lee asked, sitting down.  
  
"I have an assignment that needs your attention, remember Dirk Stevens? " Billy asked.  
"Dirk? Oh, yeah. I'll never forget him. We were on an assignment together about 6 years ago.   
Quite a character.... He cost me a year in Italy. The last I heard, he was working in New  
York," Lee said.  
  
"Well, he's gotten himself into trouble. It seems that his partner, Brad Larson, took the  
encryption codes to the new missle site in Utah." Billy handed Lee a picture of Brad. " Dirk  
managed to get them all back. Kent Phillips, his station chief, and I go back a few years  
ourselves. He wants our help on this one. Word on the street is that the East Germans are  
interested. We know there is a scheduled drop tomorrow sometime. Brad still hasn't shown up.   
Kent believes he will try to get to Dirk between now and then. Dirk has the codes with him.   
He's not willing to give them to anyone. He thinks there are more people inside who are working  
with Brad. We want you to keep an eye on him until tomorrow. Kent is arriving early in the  
morning. You know Dirk, he's stubborn and no one wants anything to do with him... Well,  
Francine wouldn't mind, but she's out on assignment. You've worked with him. You know him  
better than any one," Billy said.   
  
"Gee, Billy. I don't know. I've got this date tonight," Lee said. Lee didn't want to admit that he  
and Dirk didn't leave things on good terms. The last time they were together, they had actually  
come to blows. What a fight it had been! It had taken him a few days to recover from that one.  
  
" Dirk is in the conference room. He flew in this morning." Billy said "I know you have some  
personal differences, but I need you on this, Scarecrow. He has worked with you and he can trust  
you." Lee looked at Billy. There was no arguing with his section chief. He chuckled, and  
walked toward the door.  
  
"Oh, is that what he said?... All right, but I'm not happy about this." Lee walked out of the  
office, leaving a smiling Billy behind.  
  
Lee walked to the conference door, almost sure he didn't want to go in. This man had been his  
best friend, and he had been burned by him. It was hard to let go of the past, Lee thought. But  
for some strange reason, he still valued this man's friendship. There was still a lot that had to be  
said, and Lee had tried to put the whole thing out of his mind. It had worked, until a few minutes  
ago.  
  
Lee walked into the conference room. Dirk Stevens got up from the table, smiling. Lee looked  
dubiously his way. "What the hell." He thought. The past is in the past. Lee grinned and shook  
Dirk's hand..   
  
"Of course, you would be the one watching me," Dirk said. "How have you been? It's good to  
see you've worked your way back to DC."  
  
"No thanks to you." Light banter was the way to go, thought Lee. " Besides, I wouldn't let that  
thing with the Prime Minister's daughter get me down. Getting stuck in Italy for a year was very  
relaxing. Maybe you should try it sometime. Whatever happened to Rachel, anyway?" Lee  
asked.  
  
" Would you believe she's married with two children?" Dirk asked. Lee opened the door and  
the two of them walked down the hall to the elevator. Lee looked Dirk over. He had not changed  
much in the last six years. Maybe a few wrinkles. No, make that quite a few. "Good," he  
thought.  
  
" Speaking of children.... Rumor has it that your new partner is a housewife. Tell me it's not  
true!" Dirk laughed, watching Lee squirm. Dirk looked Lee over. He hadn't changed since he  
saw him last. A few wrinkles and no wedding ring. "Yep, the same Lee Stetson I know," Dirk  
thought.  
  
"Hey, I've done worse. I had you, didn't I?" Lee smirked. "She's getting quite good at her job.   
She's resourceful and quick on her feet. Besides, I trust her. Which is more than I can say about  
you." Lee smiled at Dirk. He was just kidding, but deep inside part of that was true. He was still  
sore over the whole Rachel thing.   
  
"The great Scarecrow has a partner. Who'd have thought? And a girl, no less. Well well well, it  
looks like this one has gotten under your skin,." Dirk said. Lee remained silent as they waited for   
the elevator. He was not about to discuss anything about Amanda with this guy. Dirk had quite a  
reputation with the women. .  
  
"She's not your type," Lee said, stepping into the elevator.  
  
"If she breaths, she's my type." Dirk smiled, and Lee pushed the button, quickly changing the  
subject. Lee separated the clothes on the rack and entered the elevator, pushing them back into  
place as the door closed.  
  
"Billy tells me you are in need of a babysitter.. He also said you will not go to a safe house.   
What exactly DO you want?" Lee asked.  
  
Dirk cleared his throat. "I just don't want to get stuck in a safe house. They're so impersonal.  
What I'd really like is to stay with some friends. They live in a quiet suburban area. I figured  
with a surveillance team, there shouldn't be a problem."   
  
"Okay, why don't you give me the address and we'll have a surveillance team set up," Lee said.  
The elevator door opened and Lee and Dirk stepped out. Mrs. Marsdan was at her desk reading.   
Lee waved.  
  
Dirk pulled out an envelope from his jacket. He looked at the address on the left side.. "It's 4247  
Maplewood Drive, in Arlington." Lee looked at Dirk, not quite believing what he had just heard.  
"What?"  
  
Dirk repeated it and the color in Lee's face drained. "What's wrong?" Dirk asked.  
  
"You know my partner, the housewife we were talking about? 5'10", brown hair. Cute little  
nose. Can fit a whole conversation in one breath. Ring any bells?" Lee asked. Dirk stared at  
him in astonishment.  
  
"You're not serious?"  
  
  
  
Amanda was filing some last reports when the door opened. She looked up as Lee and Dirk  
came in. Amanda's jaw dropped when she saw Lee escorting a good looking man, 6'2", dark  
blond hair, white teeth, and a wicked grin. She did a double take. It WAS him.... Her old pal,  
Dirk Stevens.  
  
"Hey, kiddo," Dirk said.  
  
"Dirk!" Amanda jumped up and hugged Dirk. Lee's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach.   
Just how well did they know each other? "Four years has been such a long time."   
  
"I've missed you too, Panda. I'm sorry to hear about the divorce. I know that must have been  
hard on you," Dirk said, leaving one arm around Amanda. Lee glared at Dirk. Dirk smiled at Lee  
and then turned his attentions back to Amanda. Lee had the irresistible urge to take his pistol and  
shoot the arm off himself, but taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling, he fought it.  
  
Lee stepped back, watching the two of them. What kind of history was between them? And the  
way Dirk was touching her was surprising. Why was this bothering him? He thought. It's not as  
if they are... Well, they aren't.  
  
"Oh, come on. You never cared for Joe. You've told me that many times, but thank you. We  
weren't supposed to see you until tomorrow night. What are you doing here? I can only assume   
that you have something to do with the Agency." Amanda asked.  
  
"I might ask you the same thing... Little Panda, a spy! I was floored when Lee told me you were  
upstairs. How in the world did you get mixed up in the spy business?" Amanda looked at Lee and  
smiled, who smiled in return. Dirk watched the two of them. They acted as if they shared a  
secret..   
  
"You know, being at the right place at the right time. Long story. What about you, Dirk?"   
Amanda asked, turning her attentions back to Dirk. Lee found himself wishing she would look  
back at him.  
  
" I'm with an affiliate based in New York." Dirk turned to Lee "Your partner and I go way  
back." Lee was having a difficult time speaking. Back to business, he thought. I'm in more  
control that way. Lee cleared his throat and looked at Amanda.   
  
"Ah... Amanda, he is here on government business. He has some missile codes that the East  
Germans want. We need a place to stash him for the night. The Agency allowed him to pick a  
place to stay and he recommended your house. If that is any kind of imposition, we can find  
another place that will be more suitable," Lee said. He was sure that Amanda would say no. So  
many times before she had never agreed when it involved the Agency.  
  
"Fine," Amanda said.  
  
"What?" Lee asked, not sure he heard that right.  
  
"I said that would be fine. I have nothing to do tonight anyway, remember? Besides, mother will  
be thrilled," Amanda said. Dirk put his arm on Amanda's shoulders.. Lee looked a little  
unnerved. If he had kept their date, would she be as eager to help out Dirk, he asked himself..  
  
"Well, I'm sure I can find....." Lee started.  
  
" We'll be fine. It'll be like old times. I will be in the best hands... Amanda and Dotty take very  
good care of me when I'm in town," Dirk said, playing with a piece of Amanda's hair. Amanda  
looked over at Lee. His jaw was clenched and his face was scarlet red. He did as best as he could  
to NOT get his gun. Amanda could see that Lee very uncomfortable with Dirk's affections. She  
knew she needed to explain a few things, if only for her sake.  
  
Dirk noticed Lee, as well. Something's up with this guy, Dirk thought. This is not normal for  
Lee.  
  
"Dirk and I grew up together. He lived next door for most of my childhood. He'd hang around  
so much that he almost became a part of the upholstery,." Amanda explained.  
  
"Yea, Panda here, had a huge crush on me all throughout high school," Dirk said, trying to  
embarrass Amanda. But it was Lee that looked uncomfortable. He was down right irate. Dirk  
couldn't help but laugh. Love had bit good old Lee in the butt and he had no clue!  
  
"I did not... Dirk is very close to mother...he could finagle anything out of her. He'd give her his  
puppy dog eyes and she'd melt," Amanda said. Dirk smiled and hugged Amanda again. All this  
touchy feely stuff is getting old, Lee thought. Time to get back to business.   
  
"Yeah... Well... We're going to put up a surveillance team around your house, so everything will  
be fine. I'll check in before I head to the Embassy. " Lee went to his desk and pulled out two  
tickets from the top drawer and stuffed them into his breast pocket of his jacket.  
  
"Are you sure that will be safe enough?" Amanda asked.  
  
"I'm sure that will be fine. No one would think to look for him in suburbia. Besides, Dirk can  
handle any situation that comes up." Lee walked around the office, putting last minute things  
away to do tomorrow. He wasn't going to be able to concentrate anymore today. Not with Dirk  
being here.  
  
"Aren't you going to be there? " Amanda asked.   
  
"No, I have a prior engagement, remember?" Lee reminded her Amanda looked down, trying  
not to show her disappointment. She didn't realize how much she had been looking forward to  
going with him.  
  
"Well, I just thought that, maybe, you were... Isn't Dirk your assignment?" Amanda asked.   
  
"Yea, but... I think he can handle it." Lee replied. Dirk patted him on the back.  
  
"Must be a hot date. That's the only thing that would distract good old Lee from doing his job.   
Tell me, is she blond or brunette?" Dirk asked. Lee glimpsed at Amanda, who was watching his  
reaction to the question.  
  
"Later, okay?" Lee said, giving Dirk a dirty look.   
  
"That's my Lee. He's always got a hot date and he's always so modest about it," said Dirk   
teasingly.  
  
"That was six years ago," Lee said, grabbing his keys. "Are you ready to go? I want to make  
sure you make it there safely."  
  
"Great. On the way there, you can tell me all about her." Then whispering to Amanda, "Don't  
worry. I'll fill you in later."  
  
Lee avoided eye contact with Amanda as they left the office. Amanda grabbed her keys, silently  
agreeing to take Dirk up on his offer later that night.   
  
  
Part 2  
  
Dotty was so pleased to see Dirk. It had been four years and she had so much to fill him in on.   
Dirk smiled at Amanda while Dotty babbled on. He never realized how much of that he missed.  
He had always envied Amanda of her relationship with her mother. Dotty was one of a kind.   
This was nice, he thought. Being with a family again. His mom died when he was young, and his  
dad was always working. He had become part of the West family. He had been invited to family  
outings, special occasions, and even Christmas.   
  
"...And then Amanda met the Princess. Penelope was her name. She was such a wonderful  
person. I have never known royalty to be so nice before," Dotty said. Amanda stopped her  
mother.   
  
"That's because you don't know any other royalty, Mother." Amanda said. Dotty shrugged her  
shoulder. Amanda smiled at Dirk.  
  
"Well, you never know, now do you? Look at me. I've talked up a storm. I'm sure you two  
have so much to catch up on. I just can't believe you are here. Why don't I go start dinner and  
we can stay up talking all night." Dotty said.  
  
"As much as I love listening to you talk, I have to get an early start tomorrow. But, how about I  
take you all to dinner tomorrow, if my business goes well?" Dirk said.  
  
"That's sounds wonderful, dear. Well, I'm going to get started. You know, I'll make your  
favorite. Pot Roast, right? Just like Amanda. " Dotty nearly bounced into the kitchen. Amanda  
simply shook her head and smiled.  
  
Dirk had waited all evening to interrogate Amanda about Lee. On the drive over, Lee had been  
very silent, almost completely ignoring Dirk. He had hoped their camaraderie had returned, but  
he was wrong. He'd seen this side of Lee before. It usually involved a girl. When they arrived at  
the house, Lee had given him an angry look and said, "I can pull you out of here so fast, you  
won't know what happened to you. Don't make me do it." And some time after he'd been  
dropped off, Dirk remembered seeing Lee's shadow watching them from outside That was a little  
above and beyond the call of duty, even for Lee.  
  
"So, tell me about you and Lee... " Dirk watched Amanda readjust how she was sitting, and glare  
at him. " Don't give me that look. I know something is up." Dirk asked. Amanda sat back and  
took a breath. Lee was such a mystery to her that she had no idea where to began.  
  
"We're just partners. We work very closely together and that is it," Amanda said, looking into  
the kitchen, not wanting to have this conversation. "And keep it down, Mother knows nothing  
about him."  
  
"I got the feeling that you two weren't as chummy as you let on. What was that about?" Amanda  
asked. Dirk scooted a little closer so Dotty couldn't hear.   
  
"Six years ago, we were stationed in London. Very beautiful place. Lee and I were having a  
great time. We were assigned to help MI6 for a few months. Then we met Rachel. She was the  
Prime Minister's daughter. I could tell right away Lee was interested. So was I. She was  
beautiful. She had brown hair, dark brown eyes that spoke volumes by themselves. We sort of  
competed, actually, for her attentions. Lee would send flowers, I would send flowers and candy.   
Lee would take her to dinner, I would do dinner and a movie.   
  
"Finally, one night, we were at a party for her father, and Lee and Rachel were dancing. I knew  
Lee would eventually tire of her and I wanted to tell her how I felt, so I cut in. We went for a  
walk. I really can't go into too much detail because it's classified, but something happened, and  
we were taken captive. I managed to get word to Lee that next morning. He found us. He saved  
the day, really. You know how Lee is. But Lee's picture ended up all over the news. It was  
considered an embarrassment to England's covert operations.. Rachel's father was not happy  
with it. He was grateful because Lee had saved his daughter's life, but he wanted to use Lee as an  
example for other foreign agents. He was demoted and sent to Italy for a year. I felt terrible  
about it, but there was nothing I could do. I was sent home right after that, which was fine,  
really. Things were different with Rachel after that. I saw Lee right before I left. That didn't go  
well.... I made a terrible mess of everything and I lost a good friend," Dirk said. Amanda  
touched Dirk's cheek with her hand. He looked really upset about it.  
  
"Have you told this to him? I think it might help if you di,." Amanda said.  
  
"After the way he's been acting with you? I think it would make it worse."  
  
"What do you mean?" Amanda asked.   
  
"If I even talk to you, he goes crazy with jealousy. No, not now... I wouldn't want to start the  
whole Rachel thing over again.. He cares about you, you know," Dirk said. Amanda stared at  
him in disbelief.   
  
"We're just partners, that's all,." Amanda said, looking down at her hands. She couldn't look at  
Dirk. Her eyes would give away her true feelings about Lee. She wished with all of her heart that  
what he said was true.  
  
" Well, it looks like a bit more than that to me," Dirk said. Amanda lightly punched him in the  
shoulder. He always managed to bring the playfulness in her.   
  
"Well, then you should get your eyes checked,." She retorted.  
  
"No, really. I know how Lee acts when he's jealous.. He's not the type to settle down. I just  
don't want to see you get caught in his snare," Dirk replied.  
  
" Dirk, he's changed a lot since then. He really hasn't seen anyone steadily for about three  
months. Besides, there isn't anyone I trust more that Lee Stetson. He has saved my life more  
times than I can count. There is nothing to be worried about .... We have a working relationship,  
nothing else." Amanda said, looking up at Dirk. Her eyes told him that she didn't believe it any  
more than he did. Dirk had this way of reading her thoughts. Dirk patted her hands.  
  
" Just promise me you'll be careful. I've seen Lee go through many girls and I really don't want  
to see you get hurt. I know you too well,." Dirk said.  
  
"Look who's talking, Romeo.... Don't worry, Dirk. I'm not his type," Amanda said with a little  
bit of sarcasm.   
  
Dirk reached over and kissed her cheek. "Well, then Lee is a bigger fool than I thought."  
  
  
  
Lee was driving by to check on Amanda and Dirk. He had stayed for a little while to make  
sure things were going okay. Dirk had noticed him so he figured it time to high tail it out of there  
before Amanda caught him, too. As Lee turned the corner, he noticed a car in front of the house  
that he didn't recognize. He looked closely at the man in the car. The man matched the photo  
Billy gave him of Brad Larson, Dirk's partner. Brad noticed Lee immediately and took out his  
gun and pointed it towards Lee's car. He shot out a tire and then sped off. Lee got out of his car  
and checked it while an agent took off in another care. Another agent climbed down from the  
telephone pole and quickly came over to make sure Lee was all right.  
  
"Didn't you see him?" Lee bellowed, annoyed that these agents were not doing the job they were  
supposed to do.   
  
"Sorry. He came from the house next door. We just assumed he lived there," the agent said.  
  
"In this business, you don't assume anything. Keep an eye on the house. I'm taking Dirk out of  
here, but I want the family protected." Lee headed for the back yard, as the Agent walked over to  
the van disguised as a telephone truck, to inform Billy of what was happening and the changes  
that were being made.  
  
Lee walked around the back of the house. He was kind of relieved because he was worried about  
Dirk staying the night. Safety reasons, of course, he told himself. It definitely had nothing to do  
with Amanda and how he felt about Dirk being there with her. Nothing at all.  
  
  
  
Amanda was just finishing setting the table when there was a quiet knock on the window. She  
turned around to see Lee, pointing to the back yard. Amanda nodded and stepped into the  
kitchen.  
  
Amanda eyed Dirk, who was helping Dotty with dinner.  
  
"Dirk, have you seen Mother's flower garden? It is quite beautiful. Come and take a look,"   
Amanda said. Dirk nodded. He swiped a carrot from the pot on the stove. Dotty smacked his  
hand.  
  
"Sure, that would be great. But then, anything Dotty touches is beautiful," Dirk said, kissing  
Dotty on the cheek as he walked past her.  
  
  
"If only I were 30 years younger," Dotty said, fanning her face with an oven mitt. Dirk winked  
at her as they headed out the door.  
  
Lee watched as Amanda and Dirk came outside. Dirk was looking much too comfortable for  
Lee's taste and his effect on Dotty was not helping matters, either.  
  
"What's up?" Dirk asked.   
  
"I just came to check on you when I saw Brad Larson parked out front. I don't think it's a good  
idea that you stay here anymore. I don't want Amanda and her family in danger," Lee said.  
  
"You're right. The last thing I want to do is endanger the family. Do you have any other ideas?"   
Dirk asked.  
  
"I don't... Why don't you come to the embassy party? That way, I can keep an eye on you and  
there is plenty of security at those things," Lee said. Besides, he thought, Amanda will be here  
and Dirk will be there.  
  
"Without a date? I don't think so. I have a reputation to uphold.... You know, I will go. Only if  
Amanda comes with me," Dirk said.  
  
"I don't know, " Lee said.   
  
"Why not? You said so yourself that she is getting quite good at her job," Dirk said. Lee looked  
at Amanda. She wore a pleading smile.  
  
"You did ask me to go the the embassy party. You'll be keeping your word to me. I'll just be  
going with someone else." Amanda said. Besides, she thought, I can meet Lee's 'friend'.  
  
"But you hate those things," Lee said.  
  
"It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make," Amanda mimicked. Lee sighed in defeat.  
  
"It looks like I don't have a choice. Alright, you can go. Just save me a dance, okay?" Lee  
asked, with a twinkle in his eye. Amanda smiled and hurried inside.. Tonight is going to be a very  
long night, Lee thought to himself.  
  
  
Part 3  
  
Lee had left to change his tire and pick up his date. Dirk and Amanda drove in her car. Amanda  
felt guilty running out on Dotty before dinner, but was guaranteed that dinner would be waiting in  
the refrigerator for a late night snack when they got home. Amanda used the same excuse she  
was using before - A premier for their newest documentary. Dotty secretly couldn't wait until  
Dirk got back so she could REALLY find out where they were going. Amanda's stories left a lot  
to be desired..  
  
The Embassy was bustling with people. They were all dressed in their finest. The room glowed  
with soft lights from the chandeliers. Amanda was dressed in a red strapless gown with a small  
beaded jacket that accentuated her features. Her hair was left down, with as jeweled clasp holding  
up both sides. Dirk led her through the crowd. Brad Larson, also attending the party, watched  
them from a distance.   
  
They spotted Lee and his date, and went to join them. Lee saw them coming, and watched  
Amanda closely. He had never seen her look more beautiful. He also noticed how Dirk had his  
arm on her shoulder very possessively. That made him very upset inside, for some strange reason.   
It must be something he ate, he thought. Lee smiled at them and then introduced his date.  
  
"This is Marni. She's a news correspondent, just got back from West Germany. This is Amanda  
King, my secretary and Dirk Stevens, an associate from New York." Lee introduced her to his  
friends.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Amanda said. Marni smiled. The two of them shook hands.  
  
"It's nice to meet you. I'm only here for the night, and Lee invited me here so we could spend  
some time together. I was expecting a quiet night, just the two of us, and he brings me to this  
wonderful party. It's not very often that I get to dress up anymore. Being out in the field doesn't  
present itself with these kind of options," Marni said. Amanda just smiled as Lee put his arm  
around Marni. Amanda was trying her hardest look pleasant, although her heart was being  
crushed. Dirk took Marni's hand and kissed it.   
  
"Marni, what a beautiful name. West Germany, a fascinating place. I was there a year ago.   
Loved every minute if it. What is a beautiful woman like you doing as a news correspondent?"   
Dirk asked. Marni blushed and Amanda rolled her eyes. What a line!  
  
"It's fun, exciting, and I love to travel," Marni said. Lee stepped in between Dirk and Marnie.   
Amanda's heart dropped into her stomach. She was envious of the affections Lee was showing  
her.  
  
"Watch out for this guy. He's very smooth.... Shall we?" Lee said. He took Marnie's arm and  
guided her to the dance floor. Amanda looked over Marni. She had long auburn hair and wore a  
navy blue gown. The blue seemed to make her hair almost a fiery red. Very beautiful, Amanda  
thought.  
  
"She's very pretty." Amanda said. Dirk took her hand. And the two of them started walking  
towards the dance floor.   
  
"Yea, she is, but you are beautiful." Dirk said.. Amanda smiled and Dirk pulled her into his arms.   
Brad watched them from the other side of the room.  
  
They danced for what seemed like an hour. Dirk is a very good dancer, Amanda thought. She  
looked over to Lee and Marni. They, too, were having a great time. She wondered what it would  
be like to dance with Lee. Lee glanced over to Amanda and she looked away, embarrassed. It  
was like getting caught with your hand in the cookie jar.. This was much harder than she had  
thought. She had wanted to know what his friend looked like, but to actually watch them  
together was very hard. They moved so gracefully together.   
  
"Just partners, huh?" Dirk said, teasing, getting Amanda's attention.  
  
"I don't know what you mean," Amanda said, stumbling over Dirk's foot. She grimaced and  
Dirk just laughed.  
  
"Don't give me that. I can read it all over your face. Don't worry, she's only here for the night."   
Amanda looked over in Lee's direction. Dirk was right, of course. Tomorrow, she would be  
gone. Lee was holding Marni close and whispering into her ear. She sighed. Tomorrow seems  
like forever, she thought.  
  
Feeling bad for Amanda, Dirk decided two could play at that game. He started doing a little  
whispering himself. Lee noticed right away. Lee moved closer and closer, trying to overhear  
anything he could.. He glared at Dirk and started clenching his jaw. Dirk smiled. He loved  
getting Lee all riled up.  
  
Across the room, Brad Larson watched Dirk and Amanda dancing. He motioned to another man  
where Dirk was. Trent, the other man, watched them from the other side of the room, checking  
his watch, waiting for the perfect time to put their plan into action. Dirk noticed Brad from the  
corner of his eye and stopped dancing.  
  
"Amanda, let's go outside for some fresh air, all right?" Amanda nodded and the two of them  
went out. Brad watched as the two of them left the room.  
  
Once outside, Dirk put his arm around Amanda. He held her very close. Lee excused himself  
when he saw the two of them step out on the terrace, leaving Marnie to fend for herself. He  
stayed by the window to watch, for security, he told himself.... He was almost sure Dirk was  
making a move on her. He had to know for sure.  
  
"Amanda, I need your help. I want you to hold on to the missile codes for me. Brad Larson is  
here. I know he is going to try something tonight. I can't think of anyone I trust more than you  
to hold these.. Can you keep them for me?" Dirk asked, keeping her close so no one would see  
the papers he was giving to her.  
  
"What about Lee?" Amanda asked.  
  
"I think they would be safer with you. Brad probably knows who Lee is. And remember, there  
might be other agents involved in this," Dirk said.  
  
"You can't think Lee would ever... " Amanda objected.  
  
"No, it's not that. Lee took the fall for something I did. I don't want him to get caught in this,  
too. Just keep them until tomorrow, and give them to my supervisor, Kent Phillips, if anything  
happens to me. You've always been there for me Panda, I know you will do this for me. It's just   
as a precaution, okay?" Dirk's eyes pleaded with her. They reminded her so much of another  
agent's eye 2 « years ago. She just couldn't help herself.  
  
"Okay, but promise me you will be careful," Amanda said, as she took the papers and put them  
into her purse. Dirk kissed her cheek and the two of them went inside. Lee stepped back from  
the window before the two of them realized he was watching them and went to find his date.  
  
  
  
Dirk caught up with Lee, who had returned and was now dancing with Marni. He motioned for  
Lee to follow him. Lee told the girls to get something to eat and then excused themselves and  
went to the restroom. Once there, they locked the door from the inside and checked all the stalls.  
  
"Larson is here. I saw him earlier," Dirk said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Lee asked.  
  
"Yea, it was him."  
  
"Okay, stay in the crowd. Crowds mean safety. No more going out on the terrace with Amanda  
I'll keep an eye out for him. I'll let the other agents know he's here," Lee said. He looked down  
and then back at Dirk.  
  
"How are things going with Amanda," Lee tried to ask nonchalantly. It didn't work.. Dirk  
caught on right away.  
  
"Cozy," Dirk replied nonchalantly.  
  
"Cozy?" Lee's voice cracked, so he cleared his throat to get it under control. " What do you  
mean, cozy?" Lee asked. His eyes looked hard at Dirk, trying to stare him down enough to get  
him to explained what he meant.. Dirk grinned. He was enjoying this too much!  
  
"As cozy as two people can get," Dirk smugly folded his arms, looking into the mirror.  
  
'Listen, you just lay off Amanda. You two may be old friends, but I'm her partner and the last  
thing she needs is to get mixed up with is you," Lee ordered. Lee was very protective of  
Amanda. Why? He was beginning to realize his feelings for Amanda were getting stronger and  
that scared the hell out of him.  
  
"Gee, I was thinking the exact same thing about you," said Dirk.   
  
Lee became irate. "You haven't changed at all. You still have no conscience when it comes to  
people's feelings or their safety," Lee seethed.   
  
"Well, I don't believe it! You've got it bad for Amanda!" Dirk squealed.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about," Lee said. He had to change the subject quick. He  
wasn't thinking straight. Dirk was mixing up his emotions. Emotions he wasn't ready to  
confront.  
  
"Oh, I think you do. I never thought you'd get caught again, and here you are, standing in front  
of me, in love with our Amanda!" Dirk said, patting Lee on the back. Lee stepped back, trying  
to put some space in between them.  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about," said Lee, trying to calm down. "I just want you to  
back off a bit. She's not the kind of girl you are used to. She's sweet, innocent, caring..."  
  
"Sounds like love to me," Dirk said smugly.  
  
"Oh, shut up." Lee took a deep breath and fixed his tie in the mirror He was finished with this  
little conversation. "Just be careful. This isn't a game. I don't want Amanda getting hurt. I  
don't want history to repeat itself."  
  
Dirk nodded and the two of them went exited the bathroom. Amanda and Marni were waiting for  
them as they entered the room. Dirk was dying to dance with Marni. He figured Amanda and his  
old friend wouldn't mind that at all.  
  
"Marni, Lee has been telling me that you are a great dancer. Care to give it a whirl?" Dirk  
asked. Marni smiled. She winked at Lee and glided over to Dirk.  
  
Marni smiled and said, "Sure, if you can keep up." She took Dirk's hand and the two of them  
started dancing. Amanda looked down at her purse, not sure what to do now. Maybe I should tell  
him I have the codes, Amanda thought. Lee, thinking she was falling for Dirk, decided it was  
time for them to have a talk..  
  
"I need some fresh air. Care to walk with me?" Lee asked. He wanted to find out what exactly  
was going on with her and Dirk. Amanda smiled, took his arm, and they strolled out to the  
terrace. There was a cool breeze that seemed to pick a few curls from Amanda's hair and play  
with them. Lee found himself envying the wind. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.  
  
"How are you doing?" Lee asked.  
  
"We're having a great time." Amanda said, looking out to the garden. It was a beautiful night  
and Lee looked great in his tux.  
  
"I'm sorry about how things turned out." Lee said, catching a whiff of Amanda's perfume. He  
found himself wishing he could get closer, but decided it wouldn't be a good idea.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it. It's been fun to spend some time with Dirk." Amanda said. Lee's tie  
was off a bit. She straightened it out, and then touched his chest before bringing her hand  
completely down. She looked up at Lee's eyes. The moon light brought out an ethereal glow in  
them. A person could really get lost in them She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts.  
  
"Your friend is very nice. How long have you known her?" Amanda asked, looking across at a  
beautiful fountain in front of the embassy.  
  
"We've known each other for about three years. She's always working abroad so I really don't  
see her that often. I guess that's why I felt obligated to spend some time with her." Lee looked  
out to the fountain, as well.  
  
"You know, Amanda, I know you and Dirk go way back, but Dirk has made quite a reputation  
for himself these past few years. I don't think you are aware of how he is now, especially with   
women..." Lee said. He looked into the window and could see them laughing and dancing.   
  
Amanda smiled. Jealousy was starting to creep into his voice. "That's funny. He said the same  
thing about you," She said. His attention shot back to her, wondering what Dirk has been telling  
her. "Lee, you don't have to tell me. I know all about Dirk. "  
  
" I really don't want to see you get mixed up with him. He's used to a good time and fast  
women... You're not the type of girl he's usually interested in..." Lee started.   
  
"What type of girl are you referring to?" Amanda looked at Lee, her mood changing. Lee  
realized he had said the wrong thing. He put his hand through his hair and sighed. What WAS he  
trying to say.?  
  
"You know, single, non-committal, the free-going type. You're more the responsible,  
dependable, motherly type," Lee said, realizing what he had said was making things worse.  
  
"You make me sound like I'm 55," Amanda retorted. She shifted her weight and looked Lee  
squarely in the face. She knew she was a bit conservative but that last description rubbed her the  
wrong way.  
  
"That's not what I mean," Lee said. Lee would be the last person to say she was old, especially  
the way she looked tonight. Self control was made for nights like these, he thought.  
  
"Oh, I think I know exactly what you mean. I'm good old Amanda, always playing it safe  
Amanda. I'm the motherly type all right. I wake up in the morning in curlers, spend two hours to  
look presentable and then clean house all day, just in time to play mommy and head to bed at  
8:30. I'm not 55," Amanda fumed. "You think Free! You want free? I can be as free and the  
next girl!." She stepped up to Lee and kissed him good and hard on the lips. Before Lee knew  
what was happening, Amanda pulled away.. "What had just happened?" Lee asked himself. This  
was so unlike Amanda. That was the last thing he expected from her. He looked in her face and  
saw so much anger there. He was hoping for something a little different.  
  
"I may not be as free-spirited as your friend in there, but I'm not dead, either! Dirk knows that.   
When are you going to realize that?" Forgetting about telling Lee about the the codes, Amanda  
turned and left a stunned Lee standing by himself on the terrace.  
  
Part 4  
  
Amanda walked inside so fast that she passed Brad Larson, not even noticing him. What had she  
done? What in the world was she thinking? She had never kissed a man like that. And it wasn't  
even a real kiss. It was more like a slap in the face. He just infuriated her so much. As she  
started to calm down, she realized it had been a stupid thing to do. How could she ever face him  
again?  
  
Brad motioned to his associate that it was time. Amanda was walking toward the restroom, when  
Brad grabbed her, put his hand over her mouth, and dragged her into the closet. She tried kicking  
out of his arms, but the dress was so tight fitting, making it difficult to kick free..  
  
Dirk and Marni finished their dance. They were getting along splendidly. They almost hated to go  
back to their dates, but they went looking for Amanda and Lee anyway. Lee was just coming  
inside, when they met up.  
  
"Where's Amanda?" Lee asked.  
  
"Wasn't she with you?" Dirk asked.  
  
"Yea, but... we got separated." Lee looked around. He had waited a few minutes before coming  
in. He wasn't sure what exactly to say. The kiss had been short, but it had awaken something in  
him that he didn't know was there. Maybe Dirk was right. Maybe he was in love. He looked  
around again. He couldn't find her anywhere.   
  
"Maybe she's in the ladies' room," Marni said. "If you'd like, I can go check."  
  
"That would be great." Marni excused herself and left. Dirk took a good look at Lee, and he  
assumed something happened out there.  
  
A waiter brought a note to Dirk. "Someone told me to give this to you." The waiter said. Dirk  
and Lee opened it up. It read: BRING THE CODES TO THE FRONT GARDEN AT TEN OR  
THE GIRL DIES. Oh, great, thought Dirk. What have I done? Dirk's face turned white.  
  
"They've got Amanda," Lee said. He looked over and noticed Dirk's expression. "What?"   
  
"I did a stupid thing," Dirk said. Burying his head into his hands. Lee sighed.  
  
"What did you do?" Lee asked.  
  
"I gave Amanda the missile codes," Dirk said, looking at Lee. Lee got angry. He face turned  
red and clenched his teeth.  
  
"You what?" he retorted.  
  
"I saw Brad and I knew he was looking for me. I figured they would be safe with Amanda,"   
Dirk said.  
  
"Oh, I can't believe you did it again! You involved an innocent to save your own butt. Will you  
ever learn?" Lee spat. "Come on, man! Billy asked for the codes, I asked for the codes, but you  
wouldn't give them to us. Oh no, but you can give them to Amanda. Why?"  
  
"Because I trust Amanda. She's always there for me when I need her. I even trust her more than  
you. To be honest, I didn't think they would go after her," Dirk said.  
  
"That's right, you didn't think! Just so you know for future references, Amanda has this way of  
attracting trouble. And you just handed it to her! Lee said.  
  
"You know why I didn't give them to you? It's because of what happened in the past. I knew  
you didn't want to get involved with me. I knew that look when you came into the conference  
room earlier today. I know you are still sore over the whole Rachel thing. You ended up getting  
burned and... Look, I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do is hurt Amanda," Dirk said.  
  
"Tell that to Amanda," Lee seethed, just as Marni came back . In all of his frustration, Lee  
dropped the letter on the floor.   
  
"The attendant said she saw her earlier but she hasn't seen her since," Marni picked up the letter  
before Lee and a chance and looked at it. "Oh. I don't suppose you guys care to tell me what is  
going on?"  
  
"Someone took Amanda. I'll explain later. Marni, I need you to stay here. Blend in with the  
crowd. Don't be alone with anyone. I don't want you to disappear, either," Lee said. "We'll be  
back. We've got to find a phone. Come on, Dirk."  
  
The two of them found a courtesy phone and called Billy and filled him in on what was happening.  
  
"I'll call Phillips and see if he can come in tonight. What are you going to do?" Billy asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, Billy. We'll think of something. When Phillips gets in, meet us here and let's get  
this over with," Lee said.  
  
"I'm sending some help. We will have all the exits watched if he tries to get out."  
  
  
"Thanks. Billy. Talk to ya later." Lee hung up the phone and turned to face Dirk. "Any ideas on  
what we're going to do?"  
  
"Now that you mention it, I do. Is there an office around here somewhere?" Dirk asked. Lee  
pointed him to a door. Dirk shrugged his shoulders, shook his head, and motioned for Lee to  
follow him. Once getting to the door, Lee pulled the lock pick out of his collar while Dirk  
watched for any other guests.  
  
"I see your skills have improved, Scarecrow. Keep it up and someday you'll be as good as me."   
Lee made a face at Dirk. He was always so full of himself, Lee thought.  
  
"Oh, I'm holding my breath," Lee retorted. He opened the door. Dirk walked in first while Lee  
quietly closed the door. The clock hanging on the wall gonged. It was 9:45. Fifteen minutes was  
all they had left. Lee started looking in the drawers. Dirk walked over to the filing cabinet,  
hoping to find something to use. He pulled an envelope out.  
  
"Lee, I have an idea," Dirk said. Dirk came over to the desk, and they set his plan in motion.  
  
  
  
Upstairs, in one of the extra rooms, Amanda sat on a chair with her hands tied up in front of her.   
Brad Larson and his associate, Trent Garrison, were discussing what they were going to do with  
her. She thought about the two men downstairs, her two best friends, and knew they would be  
worried. She should have figured that they would take her. The way her luck was, it couldn't  
have happened any other way.  
  
"At ten, we will have the missile codes and then we're out of here. Our contact with the East  
Germans will meet us at midnight," said Brad.  
  
"What happens if Dirk doesn't show?" Trent asked. He put his gun inside the holster just inside  
his jacket.   
  
"Then the lady dies." Brad said, looking at Amanda. She weakly smiled and looked down at her  
hands. She tried to loosen one of the ends of the rope, but it wouldn't budge. She always ended  
up in this position. She really needed to think about getting another line of work. If it were only  
that simple.  
  
Brad walked over to her. "How does he do it?" He gently stroked her cheek and she turned her  
head away. "Dirk always gets the cute ones. Well, sweetheart, next time you should think twice  
before getting involved with him. It could kill you." Brad left Amanda to think and walked over  
to Trent. He was picking up his briefcase and started for the door. He opened it and looked out  
the halls to see if anyone was coming.  
  
" Well, we have about 15 minutes until we meet them. We'd better be going." Brad said, lifting  
Amanda to her feet, throwing her purse to her. Amanda grasped it tightly. If they knew the codes  
were in her purse, they would probably kill her.   
  
Trent nodded that the coast was clear. Brad walked Amanda out the door and into the hall.   
"We'd better take the back way - less people," Brad said. Trent reached behind him and closed  
the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dirk walked out to the front garden. It was dark except for the lights coming up from the bottom  
of the fountain. The flowers were blooming and beautiful, but no one seemed to notice. Lee  
waited behind a patch of bushes not far from the fountain. As he was getting into place, he  
realized this was the same fountain Amanda had admired from the terrace. Please let her be all  
right, Lee pleaded. Across from the fountain, on the path, was a park bench. The path led up to  
the Embassy. The other direction led to the back of the property. Lee could see Amanda and  
Brad from a distance. Dirk looked over to the bush and said quietly, "Stay on your toes."   
  
A few moments later, Brad and Amanda came walking up the back path. Dirk sat at the bench,   
waiting patiently for them to come. Trent was walking behind Brad, with his gun out. Dirk stood  
up, and stepped back from the bench.   
  
Brad stepped forward. "Do you have the codes?" He asked.  
  
"Yea, I got them. Are you okay?." Dirk asked Amanda. She smiled weakly, and nodded.  
  
"I'm all right, Dirk. " Amanda said, clutching her purse. Dirk eyed it to make sure it was there.  
Amanda, reading his mind, nodded and smiled.  
  
Dirk put an envelope on the bench, and then backed away. Brad brought Amanda to the bench  
and sat her down, taking the envelope and opening it.  
  
"These aren't the codes I took. Don't play games with me, Dirk. I know you have them. Where  
are they? I WILL kill her,." said Dirk, ripping up the envelope in half, along with whatever else  
was in there.  
  
Brad got out his gun and pointed it at Amanda and cocked it. . She jabbed her hands up and  
knocked the gun from his hand. The gun tumbled out of his hands and bounced against the  
concrete. Not loosing any time, Dirk ran around and pulled his gun on Trent. Trent kicked  
Dirk's gun out of his hand. Dirk surprised him by slamming his arm against his shoulder. Trent  
dropped his gun and reached over and punched Dirk, sending him back a few steps. Once getting  
control of his feet, Dirk brought his fist down hard on Trent's face. He then swiped his feet at  
Trent's legs and Trent fell like a rock. While all of this was going on, Lee jumped out of the  
bushes and started running toward Brad. Brad grabbed Amanda and she pulled away, with Brad  
grabbing her purse instead. Amanda tumbled to the ground, ripping her dress up to her thighs.   
Brad tried grabbing Amanda by her wrist, but he noticed Lee was approaching quickly. He gave  
up on capturing Amanda, swore, and started running.  
  
"Lee, the purse! Get the purse!" Amanda yelled. She stood up, adjusting her dress. Lee ran  
after Brad. Brad ran up a small hill, leading to the side entrance to the property. He looked back  
and saw that Lee was closing in on him. He pulled a second gun out of his pocket and started  
firing. Lee saw the gun and ducked. One bullet whizzed past Lee. Then the gun clicked. No  
more bullets. Brad dropped the gun and started running faster. Lee jumped at Brad, bringing his  
legs to the ground. Lee turned him around and punched him in the face. Blood appeared on his  
face as Lee hit him again. In defeat, Brad laid his head back on the grass. Lee pulled him up,  
picked up the purse, and dragged Brad back to the fountain.   
  
A few more agents had showed up and were escorting Trent away. They came and picked up  
Brad. Lee walked over to the fountain to where Amanda and Dirk were standing. Dirk was  
helping Amanda untie her hands. When the bonds were loosed, they embraced. They turned and  
faced Lee, with Amanda's arm around Dirk.  
  
" Amanda, are you okay?" Lee asked. He looked into her eyes. The anger was gone and  
admiration shone through them once again.  
  
"I'm fine. You two make a pretty good team," she said, putting her arm around Lee as well.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we do," Lee said, chuckling. That was something he had forgotten. With all that  
he and Dirk had been through, they worked well together.  
  
"I know I had the codes in my purse, so what was in the letter?" Amanda asked. Lee and Dirk  
looked at each other and smiled.   
  
"A menu prepared for the reception," Dirk said. "The only office we could find in such short  
notice was the person in charge of catering. We figured it would kill time and Lee told me how  
well you think on your feet." Amanda blushed at the complement. Dirk squeezed Amanda's  
hand as he stepped away. Lee left his arm right where it was. Amanda didn't mind one bit. "It  
seems he was right. You are quite remarkable. If you ever get tired of this guy, you let me  
know. I'm looking for a new partner."  
  
Amanda smiled and looked at Lee. "You know, I'm pretty happy with the one I have now."  
  
"Well, we had better get inside. Marni is probably worried sick." Dirk said, looking toward the  
Embassy. "She's quite a girl, Lee. I'm impressed. Did good this time." Dirk winked at Lee.   
Lee stepped away from Amanda and looked toward the Embassy. Fortunately, no one inside  
knew anything had happened.   
  
"Oh Yeah, I completely forgot about her," Lee said. He longed to stay with Amanda, but knew  
Marni would be expecting him. "Billy will want to debrief us as soon as he gets here. You'll  
need to stay awhile." Lee said, as they walked toward the building. Lee watched as Dirk put his  
arm around Amanda.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. Amanda, here is a pretty good dancer. I'm sure we can entertain ourselves,"   
Dirk said. Lee sighed. Dancing with Amanda would be nice, Lee thought. Hopefully he would  
find that out for himself sometime tonight.  
  
  
  
It was about three in the morning and the reception was over. Billy had debriefed everyone and  
was finished. Kent Phillips had the missile codes and he and Billy were headed back to the  
Agency. Lee looked around to find Amanda and Dirk. Dirk was no where to be found but  
Amanda was standing at the window overlooking the terrace, thinking about the evening's events.   
But most especially, the kiss. Lee walked up behind her, cleared his throat, and she turned  
around.  
  
"Well, Brad Larson and Trent Garrison are on their way back to New York. It turns out that  
Trent was working in the New York office and he and Brad were in this together. I guess they  
were both tired of the business and opted for early retirement. Dirk is safe to go back anytime.  
Speaking of which, where is he?" He asked. Amanda stood up straight and cocked her head  
toward the door.   
  
"He took Marni home. It seems that you've lost another girl to him yet again. I overheard them  
making a date when Dirk gets back to New York. I didn't know that's where her home base is,"   
Amanda said, looking down at her hand bag. She wondered how well Lee would take that piece  
of news.  
  
"Funny. I didn't, either. Oh, well. You win some, and you loose some," Lee said, casually.   
Amanda was half surprised by his reaction and very pleased.  
  
"He took my car. I'm just waiting here for him to come back. We're going to head home right  
after that.... I was kind of waiting.... to talk to you," Amanda looked out to the terrace. She  
wanted to say something about what happened earlier, but wasn't sure just what to say. Lee  
looked at her and decided to say it for her.  
  
"Amanda, about what happened earlier," Lee said.  
  
Amanda looked up. "I'm really sorry about that. I don't know what I was thinking..... " Amanda  
started.  
  
"No, I'm the one who is sorry. I didn't mean it the way it came out. You are a special person  
and I didn't want to see you get your heart broken," Lee said.  
  
"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. I have dealt with him most of my life. Dirk and I have  
been friends forever... just friends. My mother says I'm oblivious to his charms. She'd always  
hoped to see us together, but that will never happen. I'm more like Dirk's kid sister. Believe  
me, that is enough." Amanda said, shrugging.  
  
Lee took her hand. " That wasn't exactly what I was talking about. I meant the kiss." Lee said.  
  
  
"I was trying to prove a point. I was angry.... I'm really sorry. I feel so stupid about doing that,"   
Amanda said looking down and closing her eyes in embarrassment.  
  
"No, don't... " Lee said. Amanda looked up into his eyes. "You are a very beautiful woman,  
Amanda King.... And too special to be treated in such a careless fashion. That's all I was trying  
to say" Lee stumbled out. Amanda smiled at him. He smiled and let out a sigh of relief. He  
looked around and noticed that the clean up crew was busy starting their jobs. Lee wasn't ready  
for the night to end. He had to think of something.  
  
"You know, we never did get that dance," Lee said. Amanda looked around the room.  
  
"But there is no music," She said. Lee looked at her, laughter beaming from his eyes.  
  
"Who says we need music? Come on." Lee took her by the hand and they went out to the  
terrace, under the stars. The starts were shining brightly and the wind was blowing lightly. Lee  
pulled her into his arms to keep her warm. He couldn't imagine any other place he would want  
her. He breathed in her perfume and lost all thought to anything else. Not a word was spoken.   
Nothing had to be. Lee held Amanda tightly as if to never let go.   
  
When Dirk came back, he found the two of them dancing, and not a sound could be heard except  
vacuuming and mopping. He grinned, and said, "I give it a year."  
  
Quietly, he turned around and left. He knew Lee would give Amanda a ride home, when they  
were ready. Meanwhile, Dirk was being called home by the pot roast that awaited him in the  
refrigerator. If Dotty were only 30 years younger, indeed!  
  
  
The End 


End file.
